


Miami Iced Tea

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: knick knack - Fandom, sunny miami - Fandom
Genre: Dollification, Male to Female, Other, Transformation, doll - Freeform, knick knack, m2f, sunny miami, tf/tg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: I needed a break from a different story I was working on so I ran with a prompt a friend gave me.Be careful of new teas. Or at the very least follow the instructions. :V





	Miami Iced Tea

With the twist of keys the lock to the apartment clicked open, with a weak push the wooden door slowly swung open. Standing in the doorway was a male figure, he had black shoulder length hair and parted bangs. He had a stuffed backpack on and a full cloth bag in each hand. On top of his head were two cat ears that both twitched as he let out a heavy sigh. His shoulders drooped from the weight of his bags. His tailed swished side to side and he grumbled as he made his way into the small living room connected to the hallway door. With a groan he bent over and placed the grocery bags on the floor before sliding off the backpack and flinging it onto the second hand couch. He then stretched to the ceiling, both arms and his tail pointed as high as they could.   
“Hmmm gah! Oh man why do I always do the whole list at once?” He pulled his red t-shirt down and hopped in place, then shook his legs. He then realized that he left the hallway door unlocked, turning around and quickly shutting the door he used too much strength and accidently slammed the door shut. He winced at the sound. Opening his hazel eyes, they glossed over the bags, two weeks' worth of groceries between the two bags. He sighed again, tired from carrying the bags from the mall which was roughly a twenty-minute walk. With more soft spoken complaints he put the items away. Soon all the bags were empty save for the backpack. It was lying on its side since it was flung onto the couch. With a smile he grabbed the bag and went into the small kitchen.   
  
Passing the fridge and the small rectangle dinner table that was pushed against the wall the cat boy made his way to the stove. With excitement he grabbed the electric kettle that was sitting on top of the not currently used stove. He filled it with water before plugging it into an outlet that was on the stove. As the water started to heat up he opened the bag, inside was a pink box. He had a smile as he placed the box on top of the chest freezer, using it as a table. Facing him was a zigzag pattern of green and white with pink flamingos scattered across it, in bold letters the word Iced tea summer travel pack were written. He opened the box and wrinkled his nose when the strong smell of plastic hit him.   
“Yep, I’m washing that before I drink out of it.” Without giving it a second look, he put the included mug into the sink and started to run hot water over it to wash off the plastic coating. Leaving the travel mug in the sink he then looked at the rest of the contents in the box, being held in a light green plastic mold was a few sample teas; one was mango, one was a peach, the last one was a wake-up blend. Under the sample teas were two ice trays, one had palm trees and the other was flamingos. Next to the space where the plastic cup was he saw a metal tin. The featured tea for this box was a black tea called Miami Blast. The picture under the name was a beach sunset with a palm tree in it. He lifted the tin out and read the back.   
A refreshing tea designed to be served as an iced tea. A mix of classic summer flavors contained in a single tea blend will have you wishing for longer beach days and relaxing summer nights. Steep with cold water and let steep for two hours before consumption, serve over ice for a treat that’ll cool off any heated mood.   
Warning, do not steep in hot or boiling water.   
The cat boy sighed.   
“I really don’t have time to wait two hours. Suppose I could try a different tea, mango might be good.” The sounds of the gentle bubbling from the kettle made his ears perk up. “Oorrrrrr.” He had a sly grin creep across his face. He emptied out the box while the water finished boiling. The sample teas were put away and the Miami Blast leaves he wanted to try were put into a steeper. The box was thrown out in the trash and the travel mug was washed. The two ice trays were filled and put into the freezer in the top part of the fridge. He stood in the kitchen with the tin in one hand and the kettle in the other. “So it’s a black tea, right?” He waved the tin around and looked up as he tried to remember steeping times. “That’s....five minutes? No, it’s between three to five? Right?” He looked back at the tin, the same words Black tea were printed. With a shrug he poured the hot water in. “Ah well, I have a whole tin of the stuff.” He poured the boiling water into the mug and then set the timer to four minutes. “If I ruin one cup, it’s not the end of the world.”   
  
Time seemed to crawl by, he double checked to see if he had set the timer for four minutes or four hours. His exhaustion from all the walking he did that day began to set in, he managed to begin dozing off while leaning on the stove. His chin was titled in and soft snores were filling the kitchen when suddenly the default phone alarm started to ring.   
“The tea!” He shouted, wildly turning around he almost lost his footing as he ripped the reusable tea ball out of the mug. He tossed it into the sink without a care. In the travel mug was a dark pink mixture, the aroma was a sweet mixture of water melon and strawberries. “Ooh this is going to be really good! Just gotta cool it off.” He took an ice tray and placed many ice cubes in the cup, he had to put in half the tray before the cubes stopped melting right away. Taking the mug he sat down on his couch, the clinking of the ice in his mug music to his ears as he titled the blend towards his mouth. A moment passed before his tail and ears dropped low. His face locked into a grimace. “Yeah that’s really bitter; hot water was a bad idea.” He put the mug on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen. Grabbing the tin, he read the instructions again. “Cold water for two hours? Suppose I can wait.” He got a cup ready to steep and filled with filtered water before placing it in the fridge. His tail swayed back and forth as he set a timer on his phone and went about his day. Despite his failed attempt he was still excited for the tea based on the smell alone. After he was done, he started to walk to his computer but slowed down as he passed the coffee table. The cup of bitter fruity tea still had three ice cubes floating in it. He rolled his eyes and with a smile, picked up the mug and continued to his computer. “No sense in throwing it out.”   
  
His computer room was modest. A small room with various posters on the walls and an L shaped desk in the corner that housed his computer setup. Above the desk was a window so the room was filled with natural light, albeit a bit dimmed since there was a tree just outside the building that blocked the sun rays from directly entering his space. He gently put the mug down in front of his keyboard and pulled his chair in behind himself, sliding his tail through a gap in the frame. The computer hummed to life as he pushed the power button. He sipped more of the tea as the computer booted up. He found that the bitter sweet taste was starting to grow on him; it had an enjoyable after taste that left him wanting more. He nursed the drink as he went about his usual business on the computer. He checked first to see if any of his friends were online to play games with; it was still too early in the day for his regular party so he went to browsing various social media websites. After an hour or so of peeking into other people’s lives he couldn’t help but be distracted by the sun, it seemed much brighter than usual. He got out of his chair and went looking for some sunglasses. He didn’t normally find the sun too bright so he had misplaced where they were and had to go looking for them. More often than not when a task like that drags on he’d be complaining or sighing the whole time. This time however he couldn’t help but keep a small grin and chuckle when something would normally make him groan. The entire time he was taking quick trips back into the computer room to take a small sip of the tea, soon it didn’t even seem that bitter to him anymore. After what felt like at least twenty minutes of searching, he finally found his sunglasses. They were a cheap pair of glasses that had a white plastic frame with two overly sized round lenses; he placed them on his face and felt his grin turn into a smile. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He laughed as he posed in the mirror. He thought he looked ridiculous but the smile and the shades had a strange confidence together, a feeling he didn’t get often so he simply enjoyed the rush of feeling good about himself.   
  
Returning into the computer room he was glad that he found the glasses, the room seemed so bright he wondered if the tree outside was cut down without his knowing. While standing at his desk he brought the tea back to his lips, even while drinking the tea he held that self-confident smile. It was harder to catch all the tea with his face seemingly stuck in a smile; some droplets fell down his shirt and onto his chest. Small bumps formed on his chest, as if the tea was awakening his pecs. They softened and poked slightly at his shirt, small mounds that were maybe a B cup at best, but still a difference from his normal lean build. As he placed the mug down a few drops were stuck to his hands so he just wiped them off on his shorts without much thought before sitting down. His hips followed his chest, drinking in what little tea they were blessed with and softening. With the daily amount of walking his thighs and ass were pretty nice to begin with but now they looked like he did squats to keep them so shapely. He found that he had to wiggle back and forth to readjust to his seat, not noticing that his hips were expanding or how his chest was getting softer.   
  
Continuing on he nursed the tea, taking small sips to avoid spilling any. He barely noticed that all of the ads he was seeing were for beach vacations or that his feeds were much cheerier than normal. If there was a post about the latest political mess up or most recent tragedy, he couldn’t register it anymore. Only positive things were being picked up, everything that wasn’t about having fun or good vibes were static to him. He was in such a good mood he didn’t notice as his body hair disappeared. His skin started to become a smooth texture. If he wasn’t wearing the sunglasses, he might have noticed that his skin was also starting to gain a small sheen to it. Finishing the last of his tea a higher than normal pitched giggle escaped his lips as the cold tea graced his taste buds, the overpowering taste of strawberries made him second guess if he even tasted any bitterness in the first place. He licked his lips, enjoying every last drop of the iced tea. His lips felt funny, like they weren’t his lips and instead were added as an afterthought. His ears twitched at the slight worry, but even that didn’t feel natural. His movements were feeling clunky, as if he had been sitting down for hours. He got out of his chair and stretched; his tail wasn’t as fluid anymore; the same clunky feeling had spread. He went back to the bathroom mirror, his hips swayed with a natural flirt that he hadn’t been practicing.   
  
In the bathroom the changes he saw sent a shock through him. His body was much curvier than he remembered; his pecs were unmistakably breasts now. They somehow grew to C cups without his knowing, his ass and hips had grown and widen to something he suspected would make the average woman jealous. His shirt and shorts had shrunk, exposing his midriff and becoming more form fitting in the process. His hair, ears, and tail have all become a soft plastic. He could still move his ears and tail but it was clunky and they would keep their form, like an action figure. He couldn’t run his daintier hands through his hair anymore; it had turned into a solid mass of fake hair. It still bent and flowed as he turned his head but there were no longer any individual strains. His nose was much smaller, now it could only be described as cute. The most worrying were his eyes, ever since he placed the sunglasses on he hadn’t been able to see the whites of his eyes. These sunglasses were a cheap brand and normally you could still make out someone's face through the tinted lens. No matter how close he got to the mirror he could not see his eyes, for a brief moment he took off the glasses to see if they had changed. However, when he took them off the world went dark. He felt oddly calm as he paused in the darkness he found himself in. He wasn’t sure what to make of all this so he placed the sunglasses back on his face. His vision returned and waiting to greet him was that same damnable smile that had been stuck on his face since he first put the glasses on. Wider it grew, rounding out his cheeks. The rest of his head followed suit and rounded out a bit. Looking like a doll he stumbled out of the bathroom. His shoes had begun to turn into heels during his time in front of the mirror. He fell on his knees, the sound of plastic hitting wood sounded out as his glasses fell off his face. Plunged once again into darkness he searched for the glasses; the smile only grew wider as his desperation did too. He was unable to verbally panic as he searched for his shades, only high-pitched giggles came out as he felt around the floor. Finally he found something, still on his knees he sat up and felt the object he just found. They were glasses for sure but he didn’t remember buying a pair such as these. The lenses were pointed out and they didn’t have any temples. He hesitantly placed them on his face. To his surprise the pointed sunglasses didn’t fall off his face, it was if they were glued to his face and seeing would no longer be an issue for him. However, there was a lot more to be surprised about.   
  
A quick glance down and the changes that happened while the world was dark were quite apparent. Her chest had inflated, last time she saw them in the mirror they were perky C cups but now they had ballooned out. Her shirt had also shrunk down so much it seemed to be a red skin tight swimsuit. She moved her small plastic hands over her chest, rubbing them over her breasts that were each the size of her head. Despite her searching she couldn’t find her nipples, as if they had been flattened by her red swimsuit. Her hips followed the same growths, sitting upright on her knees she could feel how big her hips and ass had gotten, she felt like she was straight out of a wet dream. Her shorts had become the skin tight bottom part of her swimsuit. A quick search and she realized she really was like a doll; her crotch was smooth but still sensitive. A moan escaped her that was morphed into a giggle. Her thoughts were hazy; there was still a panic at the back of her mind. However, her mind was more worried about getting outside and enjoying as much sun as she could with as many boys as she could. Some old thoughts remained through, thoughts about returning to normal and something about this not being right. Those thoughts fought and thrashed against the tidal wave of bubbly and joyful ideas about summer fun. The smiling doll that looked straight out of a wet dream was paralyzed. Two different houses of thoughts stopped her from moving. She sat and stewed in the chaos, for she was deeply confused. She had the body of a doll with the thoughts of a man. Yet within the eye of the hurricane came the quiet. There was an outside force that broke the spell. The alarm on her phone went off, the cheery tone made the two voices in her head come to a single thought.   
The tea!   
She quickly rose and walked to the kitchen, a sway in her walk. Once she was in the kitchen she opened the fridge and stalled. There was the cup, filled with the tea mixture that he started all of this. Both thoughts were battling inside her head, one trying to hold on to what remained of him. The other wanted nothing more than to drink the Miami Blast and enjoy the sweet flavors it had. With the same painted on smile she reached for the cup. She slowly lifted the cup from the fridge, pausing at moments of fierce internal resistance. Eventually she brought it up to her painted mouth. Pausing as her old thoughts still raged against her actions. Soon they were silenced by the cold tea, she tipped the cup in a drinking motion but with no open mouth the tea was simply spilt over her body. Her old thoughts were washed away as the sweet tea dripped down her body. The finishing touches of her transformation flourished as the tea was drank in by her plastic skin. The swimsuit became truly painted on, fused to her plastic chest and hips they would never be removed. Any and all exposed holes were smoothed over; internal functions were no longer necessary and simply turned into a silicone type rubber within the plastic shell of her skin. Her waist and torso pinched in creating an impossible hourglass figure, one that matched the rest of her wet dream doll look and one that a normal person could never obtain. Her heels finished forming and then also fused with her skin. The heels were now an extension of her legs, the straps holding the heels in place were nothing more than more red paint to keep the illusion of clothing. Her nails became painted on, fake and permanent, just like the rest of her. Her head finished rounding out like a doll, her nose was smoothed out. Her glasses had already been fused to her face; the pointed shades would have to be broken off if they were to be removed. Her vision was granted only by the shades; her eyes having been sealed over by the plastic long ago. Her plastic hair became rigid; having no flexibility anymore the solid plastic hair and cat ears were the only real hint of her old life. Her tail also became all plastic, but could still be moved within certain limitations. It swayed back and forth on ball joints now. She placed one hand on her collar bone as little holes appeared, she giggled as the voice box finished installing itself inside her. She tested out her new bubbly voice.   
“Refreshing!” Her smile unmoving as the voice played.   
“Would you like to try a cup of Miami Blast?” She pushed out the cup to no one in particular. “It’s the perfect cold tea to get you in the mood for a party!” Already she was in love with the sound of her own voice. She cocked her hip out, a sultry voice played this time.   
“Hey there big boy, you looking for a beach party?” She slapped her own ass, the silicone within jiggled. “Or are you into a different kind of night life?” She teased her own chest with her free hand. The idea of finding and partying with boys got her excited; a prerecorded moan played as she squeezed her breast and imagined some hunk playing with them. Pants and moans played as she moved her hands over her breasts, she pinched at nipples that weren’t there but they were so sensitive she couldn’t stop herself. She rubbed her thighs together; even with her folds smoothed over it felt just as good as the real thing. Her knee joints buckled as she rubbed herself. Any old thoughts were shattered by her raising heat; she needed to find a strong man to take care of her needs.   
  
She broke free from her own lust and stopped playing with herself. She placed the cup back in the fridge and closed the door. Looking around she couldn’t see the clutter in the apartment anymore, everything she saw was either sunny or something summer themed. Old insurance papers became beach trip brochures. An older digital clock on the wall became a novelty beach umbrella clock. Dirty dishes became various items to go into a cooler. The idea of going to the beach was overpowering to the new doll. Grabbing the small purse off the couch that used to be her old backpack she strutted to the apartment door. She didn’t bother locking the door. Her plastic body had no need for life's basics like privacy or sleep. She had no idea when she was going to be back but she knew she was coming back with a beach hunk or not at all. If someone else happened to be in her apartment when she got back then that would just be a bonus.   
  
The door was slammed shut; she accidently used too much strength. A giggle could then be heard in the hallway followed by the clicking of heels going down stairs. She wasn’t sure about that tea at first but it really did put her in the mood for long beach days but maybe she’d try having a few long nights as well. 


End file.
